Space Pirates Will be Space Pirates...
by Khetamonieca
Summary: An infamous space pirate has crash-landed on earth in a mountain range where Piccolo just so happens to be training. Can she win the Demon King's heart? Does she want to? Find out this, what the hfil UP's are, and much more in my fic! Please r/r!
1. Default Chapter

Space Pirates Will be Space Pirates...  
  
Disclaimer: I know nothing!! I own nothing!!  
  
Description: This is a Piccolo/Tifa (original char) fic. I didn't put it under romance b/c this is my first attempt at uploading a fic onto ff.net, and I don't know what the hfil I am doing! Loads of thankies to Piccolosfire who made this all possible by walking me through it, step by step! W/o her, this wouldn't have been possible.....*sniffle*  
  
A sleek and dangerous looking spacecraft hurtled through space with a fleet of Universal Police ships chasing it, laser fire zinging through space all the way.  
  
"I said, SHOOT HER DOWN!!!" The commander of the Universal Police force screamed at his men as they doubled their efforts to take out the all too familiar ship ahead of them. They couldn't seem to get a shot in though because the pilot was obviously not new to this. In fact, she was pretty good. No one had been able to elude the Universal Police for as long as she had.  
  
"C'mon Tsunami, you'll get a really good rest and lots of food to eat later if you can just go a little faster and get away from the UP's, I promise!" pleaded the young woman in the pursued ship. "I know that you're tired and very hungry, and I'm sorry, but we can't afford to be captured!  
  
"Meoow," Tsunami let out a pitiful meow in answer. They hadn't been able to stop running long enough to eat in days and their food stores were already gone. Tsunami felt as though she would collapse. She was slowing down and the pilot was starting to panic. They had no ammo left to defend themselves with, and all the reward posters said, "alive or dead."  
  
With a huge explosion, the back of the ship was hit. Tsunami let out a scream of pain while her pilot let out a cry of defeat.  
  
"Yeah!! We got `em! We got `em!" the commander almost started singing, "We finally hit `em! Oh, wait till the chief hears about this! We, the 42^nd precinct, have managed to shoot down that space pirate, Twilight Tifa! Oh, he won't believe it! There will be a promotion in order for this!" He continued while smacking a few of his men on the back.  
  
"I'm really sorry for this." Tifa told her ship as she fed it a white-hot jalepenos pepper-looking thing. As soon as the pepper was devoured, Tsunami let out another cry of pain, and shot forward faster than light, leaping to a far-off galaxy in seconds. They didn't know it, but this was the Milky Way galaxy, and the planet they were hurtling toward was Earth.  
  
Once they were closer to Earth, the jalepenos pepper-thing's effects had worn off, and Earth's gravity kicked in, pulling them into a mountain range with a huge crash. 


	2. Chapter 2: Piccolo meets Tifa

Space Pirates Will be Space Pirates...  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: nope, uh-uh, nada, no, that's a negative, I own zip, zilch, absolutely nothing, except my ideas.  
  
Note: If you haven't read Piccolosfire's fics, you really should! Sometime soon! She's a great author, and a wonderful friend, and I owe her at least this much for putting up w/ my computer illiteracy, thank you again Sabrina!! Also, Piccolo0714 has several amazing fics that are up, go read them after this!  
  
"Must focus," the large, green namek said, trying harder to slip into his meditative trance. For some reason, he'd had a feeling of foreboding all day, and if he had asked the other Z senshi, they felt the same. It was as if something were coming, possibly something very powerful. Possibly something dangerous. All of them had been unexplainably tense that day, especially Piccolo. It was for this reason he was in the mountain range, training, trying to release a bit of that tension....it wasn't working.  
  
Piccolo suddenly unleashed a large amount of energy at a mountain, leveling it instantly. He growled in frustration, he hated feeling this tense, this anxious, this....nervous? He brushed the thought away with a shake of his head.  
  
He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the energy of the large spaceship that crashed a few miles away. It crashed so suddenly, it made Piccolo jump. He whirled around in the direction of the downed-spacecraft.  
  
"What the hell??" he shouted rather loudly. *What in the world was that? I better go check it out, find out if it's friendly or not, and whether it's looking for a good fight or not* His lip curved into an evil smirk at the last thought, it had been a while since he'd had a good fight.  
  
He took off for the ship, leaving a faint trail of ki in his wake.  
  
"Ah, shit. That's gonna leave a mark." Muttered an alien woman as she managed to crawl/pull herself out of the wreckage that was only moments ago, her spaceship. As she stood, brushing herself off, thanking every lucky star there was out there that she wasn't injured, she caught a glance of the smouldering pile of scrap metal that used to be her ship.  
  
"Oh no, not my little Tsunami!" She sighed. "Great. Just great. Now if the UP's manage to track us to this remote little desert island of a planet, which I doubt, but if they do, we're stuck. Trapped. Damn it."  
  
She looked back over to her ship and began rummaging through the pieces of it that were still left, obviously looking for something. She gave an excited, "Aha!" once she found what she was looking for: a rather large deep blue egg.  
  
"Who are you?" Demanded a deep, growling voice from a little ways behind her. She turned around, and the green guy studied her to see if she were a potential threat, while she did the same. He saw a young woman, looked to be about in her middle-twenties with shoulder-length dark brown hair, bright green eyes, tan complexion, a little on the short side, and basically looked human. There were just a few minor details that might suggest she were of another world. She had brown cat-like ears, tail, and fangs. She was dressed in a pair of very baggy pants w/ dragons and symbols airbrushed on them, and a loose-fitting black shirt. He also took note of the number she was branded with on her left forearm. She was holding a large, deep blue egg on her left arm.  
  
"I might ask you the same thing, buddy." She replied in a heavy southern accent. She wasn't stupid, and she wasn't giving her name first. She'd learned that lesson the hard way.  
  
Piccolo smirked in return. He wasn't too sure if she would've heard of him, but if she had, he'd enjoy the look of fear that would enter her features when she heard it. So he decided to go first after all.  
  
"I am Piccolo Damaoh, the Demon King, or Ma Jr. Now who are you?" Piccolo was slightly disappointed in her lack of fear at his name. Oh well...  
  
"I am Twilight Tifa, the scourge of space, or Tifa Kay Moustafalis. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." She said, sarcastically.  
  
"What race are you from?" Piccolo demanded another answer to his question.  
  
"Spritian. Yourself?" She countered.  
  
"Namek." Piccolo sneered at her. "What business do you have here?"  
  
"You're awfully nosy, aren't you?" She asked, his questions getting on her nerves. "If you think I'm here to blow up or conquer this little speck of a planet, you're sadly mistaken. I wouldn't waste my time on this little dustball."  
  
"Fine, but there are others you'll probably meet and they'll ask even more questions than I did just because they're nosy." Piccolo informed her as he felt the gang's collective kis fast approaching.  
  
"That's fine by me, no one's making me answer all the questions." She said, seeming to be able to sense ki as well by the way she tilted her head back a bit, just enough to look up at the approaching figures, but not enough to make her open to any attack Piccolo could try. 


	3. Introductions

1 Space Pirates Will be Space Pirates… Chapter 3  
  
Hey everybody, I'm ba-ack! Sorry it took so long to get the 3rd chapter out, but it's been hectic here lately, and I haven't had internet access in a while. Oh well, hopefully things will be better soon! I finally got my ass in gear and uploaded this chappie, so hopefully, I can do the same w/ the next one! (It all depends on the reviews, good or bad, I wanna know what you think! Yea you! In the bunny pajamas!! What do you think??) Well, this is a longer chappie, so I hope you all will enjoy! Before we get to the story, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed for my fic! HUGE THANKIES, EVERYONE!! I was soo proud! I've gotten 7 reviews! *gets up and does victory dance* I'm looking forward to lots more, tho! Well, now let's get to the fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Only moments after Piccolo had given Tifa his warning, Goku, Gohan, and Goten landed, casting curious glances between the two. Then Vegeta and Trunks arrived with Bulma (she had insisted she wasn't going to be left behind again), then Krillen and 18, and pretty soon everyone was there, staring from Piccolo to the new girl and back again. The new girl took a tentative step back, she couldn't stand people in large numbers, and as solitary as her life was, this was a lot of people. She was looking at them as if she expected them to attack at any second, but her expression wasn't one of fear, it was one of defiance. She'd always been taught not to show her true emotions, and after a few beatings, it sunk in for good. She absentmindedly brushed the number on her forearm with her fingertips.  
  
Bulma was the one to break the uncomfortable silence. She stepped forward, extending her hand. The new girl put one foot behind the other, as if to take another step back, but she didn't.  
  
"Hi, my name's Bulma Briefs," she said as she stepped closer, offering a warm smile. The new girl inspected her hand for a moment before taking it and shaking it cautiously.  
  
"Uh, what's your name?" Bulma asked slowly and clearly, just in case the girl was a bit slow. She murmured something incomprehensible to the average human's ears.  
  
"Come again?" Bulma asked.  
  
"My name is Tifa. Tifa Kay Moustafalis, but they call me Twilight Tifa," the girl replied, only slightly louder than before. "Hajimemashite," she added hastily. She hadn't needed manners in years, but before she became a space pirate, they were of the upmost importance.  
  
Bulma then took it upon herself to go around making the introductions, but there was no more handshaking until she got to the Son family. Goku leaped forward, smiling excitedly, seized her hand and began shaking it enthusiastically, chattering nonstop about how great it was to meet another alien.  
  
Tifa seemed surprised to say the least. If Goku hadn't snatched her hand, she would've been several yards away in an instant. Her eyes had gotten bigger, but she still did not allow herself to show fear.  
  
*Why the hell is she acting so shy and timid now?* Piccolo wondered with a good deal of annoyance at how unafraid and bold she'd been when it was just him, and now she was acting like a little angel.  
  
Gohan was the next to step up, (After Bulma had managed to get Goku to shut up and let go) but he approached her a little more slowly, and introduced himself. She was able to manage a small smile by now, and did so with a formal bow of her ears.  
  
Goten stepped up shyly, and Tifa seemed to appreciate him more for it. She gave him a warm smile, dropped to one knee, and offered her hand. He gave her a big smile, and shook her hand, giving his name as he did so.  
  
"Goten, huh? That's a nice name, does it have any special meaning?" She asked, still on one knee, with the warm smile on her face. They noticed she spoke up more, with a little more enthusiasm in her voice with him.  
  
"Umm, none that I know of," replied Goten, thinking hard, "My mommy gave it to me, though." His smile broadened. "Does your name have any special meaning?"  
  
"Not really, it just means fighter in the Spritian language, but yours sounds like a good, strong name." Tifa told him. "Your mommy must be a wise woman."  
  
Goten grinned, "Yeah, she is, but what's a Sprite?"  
  
"I'm a Sprite. It's the race I come from. What race are you from?" she asked kindly.  
  
"I'm half Saiyan, half Human, and my daddy and Trunks' daddy are full Saiyans!" he reported proudly.  
  
"Well, isn't that something!" she said enthusiastically.  
  
*Maybe she hit her head or something when she landed.* Piccolo thought to himself. *But she could still be a threat. A crazy bitch is a lot more dangerous than a sane one* He turned his full attention back to where Goten and Tifa were, and noticed how she seemed to like the kids better than the adults, and they seemed to like her too, for now Trunks had joined them and was excitedly telling her how strong his dad is.  
  
"So, what's that?" Trunks finally asked, pointing to the egg. The curiosity got the best of him.  
  
Everyone had been listening very intently to their conversation in order to find out more about this Tifa person, but now they were even more attentive. They had all been wondering what it was, but hadn't asked.  
  
"Well, I came here in a living space ship named Tsunami. She can shrink to the size of a rabbit when she needs to. When we crashed, she was destroyed, so she regenerated herself into this egg. I just have to wait for her to hatch." Tifa explained.  
  
Just then, Goten noticed the number on her arm. "What's that?" he asked, reaching out to touch it. It looked as though it were slightly pressed into her skin.  
  
Tifa's eyes flashed, and she jerked her arm back before he could touch it. She brushed all the memories brought forth by this to the back of her mind, and covered it up with a smile.  
  
"Uh, it's just a sort of…identification," she said nervously. It wasn't exactly a lie, it just wasn't the whole truth.  
  
"Oh, ok." Goten said, not giving it a second thought.  
  
Even though Goten had put the matter to rest, the others were still wondering why she'd had that reaction. She had acted as though it were a wound, and she had to protect it.  
  
*Hmm, she's hiding something, I don't like the feel of it.* Piccolo thought to himself.  
  
*Piccolo!* Dende's voice shouted in his head. *Who's the new person?*  
  
*She says her name is Tifa Kay Moustafalis.* Piccolo replied with irritation. *Why?*  
  
*Well, does she have anywhere to stay?*  
  
*She just crash-landed here, what do you think?* Piccolo thought sarcastically. He was getting impatient with where this was going.  
  
*Well, ask her to come stay at the Lookout!* Piccolo could practically see the grin on Dende's face.  
  
*No.* was his reply, and with that, he blocked Dende out of his mind.  
  
"Umm, don't ya'll have places to go, people to see, things to do?" Tifa asked the group before her as Piccolo turned back to them.  
  
"Do you have a place to stay?" Bulma inquired kindly.  
  
"No, onna, she's not staying with us!" Vegeta answered her unspoken invitation.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine on my own; I don't like being around people that much anyway." Tifa answered, trying to get them to go away, and preventing the tirade Bulma was about to start on.  
  
"C'mon Gohan, Goten. It's just about time for dinner, and your mother will be worried sick about us if we're late." Goku told his sons as they began to fly away.  
  
"Maybe we should get back home to Marron, honey." Krillen suggested to 18. She nodded, and they too, flew away.  
  
"We've got training to do." Tien told the group before he and Choutzu flew off with Yamcha tagging along.  
  
"Well, I suppose we should be leaving, too." Bulma announced as Vegeta picked her up and began flying away with Trunks alongside them. "Bye- bye, and don't be a stranger!" she shouted before they were out of earshot.  
  
"Well, I guess I should get going as well. Bybies!" Tifa gave Piccolo a hurried goodbye before shooting off into the blue sky.  
  
"Hmph." Was all Piccolo said before returning to his interrupted training.  
  
After a few hours of training, Piccolo felt much more at ease, and for the moment, had even gotten all thoughts of the new alien on the planet out of his head.  
  
Tired and satisfied, he headed back towards the Lookout. He was greeted with an unfamiliar sight as he got closer. Mr. Popo, Dende, and Tifa were all sitting at a table outside, stuffing their faces and talking.  
  
Piccolo landed, glaring at them, and asked, "What the hell's going on here?"  
  
Dende took another sip of his water before explaining, "Well, when you wouldn't invite her to the Lookout, I did." He looked up, and seeing the less-than-pleased look on Piccolo's face, hastily gave more details, "She's not staying, but she will be visiting."  
  
Piccolo replied with a "Hmph."  
  
"Why don't you join us? We're having a grand time talking." Tifa informed him with a smile that somehow resembled a smirk. This was more like the attitude she'd pulled with him earlier that day, before the timid, innocent act.  
  
He was accompanied by yet another "Hmph" as he walked toward his room.  
  
"Very well then, cheerio." He overheard her say to his retreating back.  
  
  
  
So, do ya like?? Plz tell me in reviews! They're very highly addictive!! Oh, and I want to apologize for any and all spelling or grammatical errors, including run-on sentences, what can I say? It's late, and I'm exhausted. I also wanted to say, that I love all of you who reviewed, even the triforce ppl, thank you for giving your honest opinions, and Jared, thanks for sticking up for me! I love you too, Koineko! And many more thankies to my bud Sabrina who made all of this possible one night while I was on a sugar high! I know this is long enough already, but I won't be back to check reviews or upload chappies or whatever until Monday, so I'm looking forward to lotsa reviews! I'm emailing the ppl who reviewed about it right now!! 


	4. Ch. 4: The next day

1 Space Pirates will be Space Pirates…  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own shit. I'm serious, I don't even own this computer.  
  
I am soo very sorry to all of you out there who are actually reading this excess imagination stuff that I haven't been uploading very much here lately. I send my deepest, heartfelt apologies to you for that, as well as for how crappy this chappie is, but hey, gimme a break of that kit kat bar, I've had some of the worst writer's block I've ever had in my entire life, plus we moved, and I can't find my own puter, and I'm just a very lazy person. But through all of it, I was getting emails from ppl who wanted more sometime soon or they would hunt me down, and make me write the next chap, so here it is.  
  
Tifa took to the sky, feeling very refreshed after getting the first good night's sleep she'd had in years. The UP's had usually been breathing down her neck while she was in space, and it seemed that no matter where she and Tsunami hid, they were found shortly after, so they had to keep their guard up at all times.  
  
*Heh, maybe we should think about settling down here. The UP's wouldn't find us.* She laughed out loud at the thought of a space pirate like her settling down. *Ha! Maybe I should have a family, too!* She laughed even harder at this. *Me getting married?! Yeah right! I can just picture the wedding now, the family and friends of the bride all criminals from the most wanted list! Oh my kai, me raising kids? Oh, there's no telling what they'd look like or what kind of "skills" they'd learn!* She laughed aloud a little more before the growling of her stomach interrupted. She put a hand on her stomach.  
  
"Hmm, maybe I should take that Bulma woman up on her 'don't be a stranger' offer." She flew in the direction of Capsule Corp., following Vegeta's ki signature.  
  
A few minutes later, Tifa landed on Bulma's front doorstep, and rang the doorbell.  
  
"I'll get it!" a little kid's voice yelled from inside. A second later, Trunks opened the door. He grinned. "Tifa! Great!" He turned around, grabbing her wrist and pulling her in as he did so. "Mom!" he yelled, "Tifa's here!"  
  
Tifa was pulled into a large kitchen where Bulma had a meal cooking in some very high-tech kitchen equipment, with Vegeta sitting at the table, waiting for his food.  
  
"Mmm, that smells good. Uh, what is it?" Tifa asked, looking in one of many large pots.  
  
"Well, that's a pot of butter noodles you're looking at, and there's some rice in the pot next to that one, and there's some meat and bread cooking in the stove." Bulma informed her, "Would you like to join us for lunch?"  
  
"lunch?!" Tifa asked, seeming very surprised, "Lunch? I slept in?"  
  
"Yes Sprite, lunch, now will you stop your babbling so we can eat?" a very annoyed Vegeta asked.  
  
"Sheesh, sor-ry. I just can't believe I slept in that late." Tifa seemed to have overcome her shyness around them overnight. She took a spare seat at the table, and looked toward the stove, longingly.  
  
For a while after they had been served their food, (the meat was pork chops) there were only the sounds of their food being chewed because most of the table was eating as though they were starving to death. Once they'd satisfied their hunger enough to slow down, conversation picked up.  
  
"So why was it so surprising for you to sleep till lunch?" Bulma inquired, "Are you an 'early to bed, early to rise' kind of person?"  
  
"No, actually, I love sleeping. If I can, I'll sleep 15 hours straight, but I can't usually get even 8 hours," Tifa replied.  
  
"Why's that?" Bulma asked, trying not to sound as though she were prying, even though she was.  
  
Tifa gave her a suspicious look before answering, "Space can be a dangerous place, and you have to keep your guard up constantly."  
  
She stood up. "Well, thanks for the meal, it was wonderful. I hate to eat and run, but I really must be going. Bye now!" She was out the door and gone before they could say good-bye.  
  
  
  
*Shut up, old man. I don't want to think about it.* Piccolo thought to Kami as he tried to meditate. Kami had reopened the subject of Tifa. He hadn't even really been talking to Piccolo this time, but Piccolo was still sick of having to listen to his and Nail's conversation in his head.  
  
*Well, I'm just saying what a nice girl she seems to be, although somewhat too mysterious and private with her life. Hmm, kind of reminds me of someone, wouldn't you say, Nail?* Kami was just trying to get to him now.  
  
*Yeah, now who do you suppose it could be?* Nail was joining in now. *Hm, seems awfully familiar…* Piccolo could practically see his grin.  
  
*Someone we know very well…* Kami agreed.  
  
*It's right on the tip of my tongue…*  
  
*Or on the edge of our minds…*  
  
Finally, Piccolo could ignore them no longer. *Shut up, both of you!* He mentally yelled at them, *I'm sick of your collective bullshit! I'm not the least like that weak little alien girl!*  
  
*Actually, her power level was pretty high-* Nail started.  
  
*I don't care!*  
  
*Really, Piccolo, you should take anger management classes. If you werent' in such good shape, you'd probably make yourself go into cardiac arrest, and I don't know about Nail, but I'm in no mood to have a heart attack any time soon.* Kami told him.  
  
*If I thought it'd get me away from you two, I'd stop my own damn heart.*  
  
*How rude!* Kami commented.  
  
*Simply appalling!* Nail added.  
  
Piccolo growled to himself.  
  
  
  
I hope this chappie isn't as crappy as I think it is, or I might have some very pissed off readers out there. *laughs nervously* But don't worry, the next one might be a little better, it's up to ya'll to decide. Uh, so plz read, review, and make love, not war. Thank you! 


	5. Ch. 5: Little Nuisance

1 Space Pirates Will be Space Pirates…  
  
Disclaimer: Ok class, now what do I own? *members of kindergarten class* "Nothing!" Exactly!  
  
Two chapters in one day?! What the hell?? I know, it's odd, but there was no way I was gonna give you peeps a crappy chappie like that by itself after such a long wait. *mumbles under breath* Do I look like I have a death wish? *speaks up again* No matter how good or how bad these chapters are, plz r/r and let me know what you think, what's wrong with me, and what should I do different? *mumbles again* like I'll listen anyways. *smiles* Well, here's the next chap.  
  
"Hmm, who to bug next, who to bug next…" Tifa wondered aloud, while searching for something to do. "Ooh! I know who I wanna bug!" she shouted excitedly, and shot off toward Piccolo's ki signature. "Won't he be happy to see me!"  
  
  
  
Tifa lay on her back in the grass watching the clouds go by while Piccolo floated, deep in meditation, beside her. He hadn't even seemed to notice when she landed right in front of him, but she hadn't bothered him. She enjoyed the relaxation of meditation herself, and hated to be interrupted, so she had decided she didn't need to bug him right away. So now she waited patiently for him to come out of his trance. She knew it could be a while, but she's always been known for her patience, so she contented herself by watching the different shaped clouds go by and getting lost in her own thoughts.  
  
Tifa didn't realize that Piccolo really hadn't noticed her arrival because she showed up while the argument raged on in Piccolo's mind. Presently, she began to hum the Hello Kitty theme song.  
  
Piccolo started and looked around, finding the reason of the argument laying right next to him, looking unconcernedly up at the puffy, white clouds.  
  
"What do you want?" Piccolo demanded. Tifa jumped a good bit as well from being jerked back into reality so suddenly.  
  
"Well, I thought it'd be fun to come visit you and see how easy it is to get your goat," Tifa calmly informed him.  
  
*Heh, and you wonder why we love picking at you, I think she summed it up rather well.* Kami laughed.  
  
*Now you're getting it from all sides.* Nail added.  
  
Piccolo growled. "You picked the wrong time to mess with this Namek." He lunged at Tifa, bent on taking his anger out on her.  
  
*Finally!* Tifa thought to herself, *A good challenge.* This is what she'd been waiting for.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Has Tifa bitten off more than she can chew? Will she get her ass kicked by the mighty demon king?? Will Piccolo get his ass kicked by the little nuisance??? Find out all this and more in the next chappie! So plz r/r! 


	6. Ch. 6: My name is Nail.

1 Space Pirates Will be Space Pirates…  
  
Disclaimer: Do I LOOK like I own anything right now?? *is wearing baggy, torn up jeans & a raggedy t-shirt w/ no shoes* My point exactly!  
  
Hey peeps!! I'm soo sorry I haven't been uploading chappies, but our internet access is down and I'm probably only gonna be able to update every other weekend. I know, I know, it sucks, but I promise to have more than one chappie at a time, and if it is one chappie, it'll be long w/ loads of content, I swear! So here it is!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tifa got into her battle stance, which looked for all the world as though it had more holes in it than Swiss cheese. Piccolo almost stopped to laugh at how utterly ridiculous it looked. Tifa knew how horrible her stance was, but she also knew exactly what she was doing. She'd done it many times before with almost always the same result. She looked like she was a rookie, so her opponent underestimated her. They assumed they shouldn't need their full power or keep their guard up. They never took her seriously. Her small size helped her. They assumed because she was small, she was also weak and helpless. This was not so, and was proven by the outcome of the fight.  
  
Tifa's stance was so poor, Piccolo was having trouble picking out a specific spot to go for. He chose a place on her upper left hand side. It'd be easy to crack her ribs and cripple her. He'd hit her left ribs, then kick her right ones. That'd take out most of her ribs and send her flying.  
  
Piccolo moved in for the first blow and pulled back his fist. Then he felt a sharp pain in his arm as Tifa's foot almost made contact with his ribs. He was suddenly glad he'd already pulled his fist back so that her foot connected with his arm. Nothing was broken, but the blow still knocked him back a couple of yards.  
  
Piccolo growled in frustration. *How could I have been so stupid? Of course her stance was horrible, it was a trick! And like an idiot, I fell for it! It won't happen again, I'll make sure of it!*  
  
*Maybe you shouldn't fight her…* Nail started. *Shut up! There's no way in Hell I'm backing down to her!* Piccolo told him. *I think Nail's right, you should try making friends, not-* Kami lectured before being cut off by Piccolo. *Just stay out of this, both of you!*  
  
Tifa sighed disappointedly to herself. *I thought for sure he'd be a challenge. I thought he was a seasoned warrior who knew better than to let his guard down like that. I could've shattered his friggin' ribcage for that careless mistake! Oh well…* She thought as she decided to step back for a moment.  
  
Piccolo watched as Tifa suddenly turned very serious, and got into a different stance. This time she didn't wait for him to make the first move. She attacked first, and he noticed a slight change in her fighting style. She seemed angry and maybe even a little sloppy with her attacks. Piccolo was able to block most of her flurry of kicks and punches, and got in a hit or two himself before he started feeling rather strange.  
  
Piccolo felt as though he were being pushed aside. As though he were suddenly sitting on his shoulder, spectating, but he wasn't in control of his own body. Without his permission, his hand lifted up and out to Tifa in a handshake. She looked just as surprised as he felt, as she was just starting another attack. Then, his voice spoke to her, but it didn't even sound like him.  
  
"Let's not fight anymore. Truce?" His voice asked.  
  
*That sounds like Nail!* Piccolo realized. *Yes, it is Nail. We felt that this fight was completely unnecessary, and we've never had control of the body before, so we were able to push you aside and put Nail up to bat. This is what it's like on the inside. It's a spectator's sport from in here. This is how we live our "lives".* Kami informed him. *Shut up, I'm trying to see what he thinks he's doing.* Piccolo told him impatiently.  
  
Tifa was no longer angry. She was shocked and confused by Piccolo's sudden change. She didn't know quite what to do, so she stepped forward and shook his hand. "Yeah, truce," she said uncertainly.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Nail," He bowed low as he spoke. Tifa's eyes widened. *He can't be! It's not possible! Well, it is possible, but why…* She pushed those thoughts away as she noticed that "Nail" continued to speak. "I am part of Piccolo. On our home planet, Namek, Piccolo had to fuse with me in order to gain more power to defeat Frieza. After coming back to earth, there was an android threat to the planet and Piccolo fused with Kami, the guardian of earth, to gain even more power, and Kami's wisdom came with it. He's here too."  
  
"Okay, I guess that makes sense," Tifa said, smiling, "Well, I'm pleased to meet you, Nail."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soooo…ya wanna know what comes next, huh? *smart-alek grin* Well, guess what?? It's gonna be another eternity before I get the chance to even think about updating!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! J/k I already have the next 2 chappies written down and I'm gonna try to get them both posted this weekend. See, I manage to deliver to my loyal fans out there. *gets horrified look on face* OH NO!! I just sounded like Hercule right there! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! Quick, somebody knock the stupid outta me!! *Piccolo suddenly shows up outta no where with an evil smirk on his face* Heh, this is what I've been waiting for, payback for your lousy fight scene. *Piccolo raises his hand way back above his head to deliver a blow that would really make you go ow* AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! *I start cowering and running like hell while Piccolo chases right behind, taking close swings that whistle through the air* Sorry folks, but due to circumstances beyond my control, the next chappie may take a while. Your patience is greatly appreciated. 


	7. Ch. 7: Getting to know each other better...

1 Space Pirates Will be Space Pirates…  
  
Disclaimer: Sheesh! How many times must I go over this with you people before you get it through your thick skulls?! I don't own anything except my ideas, my recently diagnosed ADD (Attention Deficit Disorder, which comes in quite handy b/c I now have a good excuse for not paying attention when ppl are talking to me) and my new incredibly short, punk style hair. Which happens to be blue. *grins*  
  
*People shouting* Down in front! Down in front! *I'm standing in front of them* Ok, I know you all just wanna read the fic & go on about your lives, so I'm gonna shut up and sit down and allow ya'll to go ahead and read now. *someone throws a box of popcorn* Hey!! That's gonna cost you a lengthy lecture before the fic!! *suddenly everyone throws things until I'm buried beneath it all and they can enjoy the movie…I mean fic!*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Nail's introduction, he and Tifa sat talking until the sun was low in the sky. They talked about life and philosophy and sometimes just talked about the weather. Tifa listened intently while Nail told her of his life and he laughed at her jokes and some of the off-the-wall stuff she said. He also learned that music was a true essential of life for her. There was no way she could live without it. They also talked of their goals in life. Nail's was to either have more control of the body or become separate again, while Tifa's was to someday have the courage to be truly alone.  
  
"Truth be told, I didn't think I could ever really take control of Piccolo's body like this. That's why I hadn't done it before," Nail told her.  
  
"Well, you can do anything you want with your mind, and the way I see it, that body's as much yours as it is Piccolo's or Kami's or that other Daimio guy you were talking about," Tifa said while looking off into the darkening sky dreamily, (as usual) "Ya'll just have to share it. Make the best of it, enjoy life." She gestured with her hands as she spoke, "I hope ya'll can learn to get along a little better, though."  
  
"I doubt it," Nail sighed, "We're all just too different. Kami and I get along fine, but Piccolo and Daimio don't even like, much less get along with anyone. At least Piccolo has Gohan; it's the only thing separating him from being just like Daimio. I don't think I'd be able to make it if he and Gohan weren't best friends." He glanced over at Tifa, "You think I'm crazy, don't you?"  
  
Tifa chuckled a bit, "Not any crazier than me, and most of mine's just an overactive imagination. But don't worry, being crazy is good, it keeps life interesting. It sets you apart from all those people living their ordinary, normal, boring lives. Yawn. People may laugh at you because you're different, but ya know what? I laugh at them because their all the same. They wouldn't be able to live without their little fashions and trends and following the crowd, jumping on the bandwagon. There a few true individuals out there, and I'm striving to be my own person. It's pretty tough." She stood up, "Well, I think it's about time we go to the Lookout or somewhere else b/c it's amazing I've been able to sit still this long, especially as hungry as I am." Her stomach let out a mighty growl.  
  
"Sure, Mr. Popo knows how to cook, so lets hurry to the Lookout before your stomach decides to eat itself," Nail replied with a chuckle. Actually eating food was still a novel idea to him.  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me!" Tifa exclaimed as they took off into the air.  
  
They flew toward the Lookout in silence for a while, each thinking about the events of the day. Nail glanced over at Tifa. He noticed something he hadn't seen before. He thought he saw something red on her wrist, but found himself looking at a camo wristband instead. *Where did I get red from?* he wondered.  
  
"Hey, when did you get the wristband?" he asked as Tifa looked down at her wrist in mild surprise, then smiled and shrugged.  
  
"Just since I took back up an old habit," she told him cheerily, then added, "I love wristbands. They're grr-eat!" Then she laughed a little at her own joke. Nail was quiet in thought for a moment, but decided to review the entire day later. He received a hard smack on the shoulder just as he decided to put his thoughts to rest for the moment.  
  
"Race ya!" Tifa yelled as she shot off into the now dark sky with Nail in hot pursuit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Plz tell me what ya think in your reviews! I love getting them, so plz keep me happy! I've been having all sorts of artistic/imaginative stuff overflowing here lately into poems, new chappies, and an idea for a song fic to one of Linkin Park's songs, so tell me if I should post this stuff! I probably will anyways, but oh well, it's still good to hear your ideas. It lets me know you're still out there. *crickets chirping* Heh, heh. Umm, you are out there,…..aren't you? 


	8. 1. Ch. 8: Tifa's weird!

Space Pirates Will be Space Pirates…  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and I'm having to use a school computer, so if anyone out there wants to sue me, bite me!! C'mon, just try it! I bite back!  
  
I know I said I wouldn't be able to update except for every other weekend, but I finally found a school computer w/ internet access that worked!! Woo hoo! *gets up and does little victory dance* Well, here's the next chappie!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tifa ate heartily at the Lookout while listening to the conversation. Dende was happy to get to speak with Nail once again and the conversation was very spirited and lively. They and Mr. Popo laughed as they talked about old times and new times and what they wanted or expected to happen in the future. Tifa just listened.  
  
"Maybe in the future, you could take control of Piccolo's body more often and we can spend time together?" Dende asked hopefully.  
  
"And maybe Kami could do the same?" Mr. Popo asked just as eagerly as Dende. They both looked like children asking for what they want for Christmas.  
  
"Well, that would be nice. I really enjoy being out and I'm sure Kami would love to do the same and visit with you. I think that could be arranged." Nail told them with a smile. He glanced over at Tifa to see her reaction only to find she was staring off into space, chewing, and bobbing her head from side to side to some music only she could hear.  
  
"Tifa, what are you doing?" Nail asked with amusement.  
  
Tifa looked up to find everyone staring at her in concern and slight amusement. The music she had been listening to in her head died down a little so she could hear what they were saying.  
  
"Umm, I was just eating, "Tifa replied. When they continued to stare at her, she explained further, "I chew my food very thoroughly, and it takes so long, that I get kinda bored, so I drift off, I guess. Sorry." She looked down in embarrassment as they laughed a little at her habit.  
  
"So, what were ya'll talking about?" Tifa asked curiously.  
  
Nail enthusiastically explained the plan to her.  
  
"Hey, sounds good to me, and you did say you wanted more control, so there it is!" she encouraged.  
  
"Yeah, I know," he replied when a yawn caught him. "Mmm, it's getting late," he noticed.  
  
"Yeah, I hadn't noticed how tired I was until now," Tifa replied with a yawn and a stretch, "Guess I should be heading back."  
  
"Where did you stay last night?" Dende asked with mild concern.  
  
"In a cave," Tifa replied simply.  
  
"Well, why don't you just start staying here?" he asked, "We'd be happy to have you, there are plenty of rooms, and it'll be a lot better than any cave."  
  
Tifa thought for a moment before answering, "Well, I've got some family that should be coming after a while to live with me, and we wouldn't want to intrude."  
  
"No, you wouldn't be intruding at all!" Mr. Popo assured her, "We've got plenty of room for you all.'  
  
"Even Tsunami?" she asked timidly.  
  
"You're ship? Yes, of course," Dende told her.  
  
"Well…okay! If it's fine with ya'll, then it's fine with me," Tifa said cheerily. She turned to "Nail", "So, now you're back in control, Piccolo?"  
  
"Yeah," Piccolo replied with a scowl.  
  
"So, it was pretty different looking from the inside out, huh?" she asked.  
  
"Hmph," was all he said.  
  
"How did you know Piccolo was back?" Dende asked in surprise.  
  
"He has different posture than Nail, he hadn't spoken in a while, he crossed his arms, and sent out more of a 'don't mess with me' vibe than Nail's welcoming one," Tifa answered as Piccolo stood up and walked to his room.  
  
"Well, you've got a different posture than when you first sat down, you went for a while without talking, and you're crossing your arms right now!" Dende announced. Tifa immediately uncrossed her crossing arms.  
  
"My back hurt, I was eating, and I got cold! So sue me!" she exclaimed laughingly, "It was mostly the vibe."  
  
"Okay, Mr. Popo can show you to your room if you're ready for bed," Dende said as he got up to go to his own room.  
  
"'K. I just need to go back to the cave and get a few things," Tifa explained as she leapt off the Lookout and shot off into the night sky.  
  
"Mr. Popo, if you want, you can just leave a door open for her," Dende told him as he walked down the hall.  
  
"Yes, I'll do that," Mr. Popo replied, walking down the hall as well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, whaddya think? Good, Bad, So-so, no matter what, I wanna know what you think!!………Okay, maybe I don't wanna know that much, just my story related stuff. And thank you big time Sabrina, for letting me know you're still out there! 


End file.
